1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle pump valve.
2. Related Prior Art
Many bikers carry portable pumps on in their bicycles for pumping tires. From such a portable pump extends a flexible pipe connected with a nozzle for engagement with an inlet of a tire. Now, many bicycles are equipped with pneumatically adjustable cushions. Air can be pumped into such a cushion so as to extend its length, thus rendering the cushion “softer.” Of course, air can be released from the cushion so as to reduce its length, thus rendering the cushion “harder.” For a bicycle equipped with pneumatically adjustable cushions, a portable pump is responsible for pumping the tires and the cushions. However, a cushion requires a higher pressure than a tire does. It is found that a nozzle designed for engagement with an inlet of a tire often fails engagement with an inlet of a cushion for being unable to sustain an ultra-high pressure during pumping. To avoid this problem, a portable pump may be equipped with an additional nozzle that is designed for engagement with an inlet of a cushion and can sustain an ultra-high pressure during pumping. However, such an ultra-high pressure nozzle is often forgotten or lost, thus rendering it impossible to pump the cushion. Besides, it is always troublesome to replace an ordinary nozzle with an ultra-high pressure nozzle and vice versa. Moreover, engagement of the ordinary or ultra-high pressure nozzle with the flexible pipe leading from the pump becomes loose after replacement takes place multiple times.
The present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.